RP at the gate; possible mission
SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: When I had entered the gate, after my forming habit of spending 10 minutes staring out at the sea, I had immediately looked around for a few students. I noted Kana was here and opened my mouth to tell him the news, only to feel Castiel approach as well. Well, this was good, I could tell the two at the same time. "Castiel, Kana? I have news for you two." CastielCaoin: - Castiel had entered the area with his mind wandering from if he passed or not. He immeadeatly heard his Sensei call out as he stood infront of her with his hands in his pockets- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Well, now that I had Castiel's attention..I wanted a few more minutes for Kana to answer me, though. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Castiel you made it to Chunin, congratulations." I said it quickly, just in case he happened to need to leave again. "In future time, you will need to repost to your Kage for assignments." CastielCaoin: he stood in shock unable to move for a second as he couldnmt beilive that he made it. His mind raced from who he should tell to wondering if he truely would have made his perents proud. this was only a small step but he was happy that this step is accomplished- Thank you for telling me Sensei. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head at the thanks, still waiting patiently for Kana to answer. I was given the task of telling the children that a few of them had passed to Chunin. Not that I minded, it was something to do and giving the 'Genin's' the news that they passed was a rather satisfactory one. I felt Hatake appear and I cleared my throat. "Hatake, I have news for you!" I called out to him, waiting for him to answer. HatakeSetsukoHatakeSetsuko : -Setsuko would look over to Saiyuki as he paused for a moment...she really never talked to him much- "Oh.... whats that?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I smiled when Setsuko looked my way, and nodded my head. "Congratulations, you made it to Chunin. In the future, you will report to your Kage for assignments." HatakeSetsuko: -he would put on a grin- "I knew I would make it!" NIAZRAHofGUARD: Saya had now gotten to the point of genuine worry. Where was the miko of the Shinmei Shinto Shrine? There was not a word sent for the normally very thorough and careful elderly woman. It was Saya's concern that the priestess had befallen upon some ill or another, and therefore was now either incapitated, or even worse... dead. She was at a loss as to what to do - should she leave the Shrine in care to her dearest brother, and her little sister? After all, they were also loyalists to the diety of Amaterasu. Would the Kami be appeased? She did not know. As she awoke that morning, she would head over towards the display of the sun goddess, and there she prayed. Without food, without water, she asked for her answer with all care, and an outpouring of her young heart. 'Amaterasu-hime, would it be alright? I do not mean you disrespect. But I must find my sister of the cloth, and make sure she is alright. IS this an honourable path? Shall you overlook it, if I go a short while to assure of her safety and health? For her life is the same as mine; we both serve you.' The dusk settled, and the twinkling of diamond stars peeked out from behind the blanketing of their clouds. Finally the young woman's body gave, and she fell into a peaceful slumber at the foot of the tokonoma - where it seemed the image of the deity would overlook her. ---- As the avian creatures began to fluttertheir wings and announce the early morn, Saya once more rose. "I will go. But, I must find my brother." She said softly, with a pang of worry serrating deeply into her heart. With renewed emotion and desperation, Saya would pressed upwards and bow her head at the shrine once more. Her face against the wood grain, hot tears smarted her eyes. 'I cannot ask brother to go with me. Someone who is strong must stay and keep an eye on the shrine. But my soul aches to leave him, even for this short while.' A small, feminine sniffle was heard as she wiped the tears from her eyes and rose to look up at the deity once more. Two small pools of crystalline remained on the wood from the outpouring of her mourning. "I love him, Amaterasu-hime. Please, please do watch over him." Her voice trembled and her lower lip quivered once as she spoke this soft confession. It lingered, bounced around and reverberated in her mind. There was more at the tip of her tongue, but for some reason she simply could not let anything further out. The cramps settled into her calves from her seiza, and she rose now from the position to stand on her two feet once more. She ignored the numbness, trickling up and freezing her blundering legs. She ignored the aching in her ribs. She ignored the stormcloud that was her mind's current state. She went, and dressed herself for travel with mind of being prepared to defend herself should need be. And then, she would head over to the Gate. The wooden clogs of her geta shoes brought her there, with the darker, drab apparrel a stark contrast to the brightness of her white hair. Muted eyes stared ahead, and her face was emotionless. She would come to see if her brother was here. If not, then she would go. A note awaited him back at the shrine, anyways. She most certainly did not want to be a bother, anyways. She knew that he was really busy with exams, and had a lot to do. Surely, he would be alright... she already saw improvement. Before, it was just them, and there little sister - and following the harrowing event that struck their family, their bond increased. Now, he was talking to others, he was making friends, and he seemed happier. Carefully and analytically, her eyes looked around, hoping that he was here. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: With the dissappearance of the Kage, I'm sure he had business to attend to, I moved to take an open spot at the gate, settling myself into my normal posture. The only change was the pillar I was leaning against. I had just crossed my left leg over my right ankle, when Saya walked in, looking a little worse for wear. My head tilted in slight concern, wondering what was wrong. She looked as if she was looking for someone, her brother, most likely. I raised a hand, waving toward Saya, though I said nothing. AmefushiKanarime: * Back at the Yonshi main gate Kana was now back from the ward, completley recovered. He was sitting down at a rather accustomed spot beside the statue on one side of the gate, when he heard Saiyuki speak his name. He turned his attention to her standing at the gate curiously. "News, Sai? What do you mean?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Ah, there we go, an answer, finally, from Kana. My head turned toward him and behind my mask, my mouth curled into a smile. "Congratulations, you are now a Chunin. In the future, you will report to your Kage for assignments." AmefushiKanarime: * He blinks speechlessly with a surpised face like Sai had two heads. Him? A Chunin? But why, he couldnt help but wonder, when he had lost? Shouldnt he be unworthy? But none the less... He felt the utmost grateful and excited, he wasnt going to question it. The important fact was that he had become a Chunin. All of his worries could be cast aside now. A wide grin crossed his lips and he scrambled clumsily to his feet making sure what he just heard was the truth. "No way! Really?!" Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru's approach was swift and quiet. He approached from north of the village, leaping from tree to tree, this could be the very thing he does on missions. Seeing the yesterday the chuunin exams had finally ended after days of fighting each other. Haru was enthustiac that the exams were finally over, dispite the fact that he couldn't participate in the exams because of absences. He couldn't wait to hear out the epic battle that must have happened yesterday, the wills of both his friends, how they felt as the battled each other vigeously. He knew only one could win the exams, but who would it be? Nobu? A guy he had spared once and tryied to squish Haru? He was a guy haru had paticularly liked, he was a nice kid, a true akimichi in haru's eye's. Or the other participant, Jinora? Haru hadn't really encountered this girl to know that much about her. What was her abilitys like? How strong was the namikage's daughter? Could that be what helped her win last night is she did indeed win? Haru's mind wirled around, question's were bumping around inside his head. Not only about the chuunin exams also. He though about if he would get a brand new team, and who would be on it if he did. He really didn't want to leave his old team. He had grown a liking to his teacher haven and looked up to the lady. His team mate's were strong and often spared with haru.. Haru though about these things as he continued his path towards the village, his red senju headband gleaming in the light of the shining sun as it warmed his skin. He struggled to leap across the branches, the 15 gallons of water in his gourd now heavy enough to noticably slow him down.He had been working with his gourd for some time now, progressing from gallon to gallon, trying to get used to the weight the gourd produced. He had also been trying to use the gourd while running around and leaping about to try and improve his other ability's and technique. On the long journey here he had fallen about 20 times from the tree's he was leaping around on. His pants leg was muddy from having to pick himself up from the floor from falling from the tree's all day. His sword was quivering on his back as it always did when he ran. As he approached the village he began slowing down, not trying to go flying through the village when i wanted to stop. I leaped onto the ground and pressed my heels into the dirt, sliding to a stop before the gate's. I strolled over towards the ledge behind the silver thunder god gate's, removing the gourd from my back as to relive the pressure and stress from the gourd. As he removed the gourd it collapsed to the floor where he rolled it towards the ledge and proped it up so it wouldn't be tilted. He then took two kunai out of his pouch, one in each ahnd, and began claking them together in a ryhthemic pattern as he pearched himself ontop of the ledge- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -wondering into the village, yume's right hand would be placed out befor him and his left leading him with his staff. moving slowly each step as if he where counting them, the fingers on yume's right hand would be moving in a strange fashion. taking a closer look crimson string could be seen pouring threw the boys finger tips but what where the strings connected to? growing closer to the others it would become clear that yume had about the hights of a normal size small baby doll puppet running around him and doing silly little tricks. heading towards the steps where he normaly found himself sitting at he would lower himself slowly onto them to then go back to his aimless puppet practice- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head, the smile still there. "In case you had forgotten, winning or losing had no impact on whether or not one became Chunin. It's how well you did, in the end." My gaze caught the entrance of Haru before flicking toward Yume. There wasn't a reason to speak to either of them, so I said nothing. I did make sure Haru had no explosive tags on himself; as they were forbidden for anybody not Chunin and above. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would walk off after feeling ignored as she sat amongst the sakura trees pulling out a black notebook that held The Inuzuka birth marking out of her dark backpack. She would then rummage through her backpack pulling out a pencil as she started sketching. She started with the scenery of the area drawing out the area and the ThunderGod gate in the area. She would then start to draw out the trees creating the effects of some of the beautiful pink sakura petals falling to the ground.She would then draw out the fountain adding the lines for the running and rippling water to make the area seem more lifelike. Finally Rikuzu would start to draw out every person in the area, paying close attention to the expressions each person in the area held. As she drew out all the details, Yomi her partner sat at her feet looking around as if keeping guard for the young academy student. Depp inside though Rikuzu was nervous, for she would soon find out who her teacher was and who she would be in class with. The young Inuzuka sighed deeply looking at the gate just as she finished her artwork knowing that soon everything would be busy for the students and missions.- AmefushiKanarime: * He nods happily, " Oh, Yes! Im glad I did good enough in the end then! Aaaah I'm so happy I could just..." Excited about his passing he couldnt contain himself and bolted toward Sai with arms stretched wide, ready to knock her over with a powerful hug.* SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out a sigh, noticing Kana's running hug. I wasn't in the mood to run away this time around, and I supposed that hearing the news that one had passed a trial, would be a good enough excuse for a hug..I set my feet, channeling Chakra to them to not be knocked to the ground. Kana's aim was true, and hit me right in the side, but thanks to my Chakra, I remained on my feet. "Yes yes, it's good news. I'm happy for you and all that.." AmefushiKanarime: * He clings to her for a moment with a following chuckle, but remembering Sai may not like hugs like Ryu did he let go and apologized sheepishly, "Ehehe..Sorry Sai." He turned and walk back to the statue now with the feeling of success.* SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I raised a hesitant right hand and patted the top of Kana's head awkwardly. "Yes, yes, that's nice..wonderful.." When Kana let go, I suppressed the urge to shake myself, as if to get kinks out, and simply leaned back against my pillar. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -continueing to sit and minpulate the tinny puppet, yume would seem be completly spaced out though he was lissening to those around him. threw his hard work yume had managed to make oka's arms move but was yet to beable to pick up the heavy puppet that now rested on his back. luckaly for him the small puppet almost seem like a walk in the park to controle since he needed no more then 4% of his chakra where as it took him a good 50% of his chakra just to stand at a good distance and controle just oka's arms. she was heavy despite oka's cute lolita look she would be someones nightmare when they came to face her, and yume knew this well he had set her up just to be that one's nightmare in battle just getting to use her as so was going to take alot of puppet excercises that he developed since he was the only one here who could really teach him. visualizing what his little puppet would be doing in his head he would seem to make the puppet mimic him effortlessly, now if only he could get oka to do the same- NIAZRAHofGUARD: Saya looked, and looked. No. Her brother was not there. Her heart sunk. 'He's so busy lately... that I miss him, so much.' She thought with a great deal of sadness. However, right now she pushed her feelings aside. 'I must tell someone to notify him, I think. But who?' She then caught the movement of a simple wave. She blinked for a moment before looking to the sides of her, and then peeking behind her shoulder. A timid hand drew upwards to her chest, pointing as her lips mouthed a shy, 'me?' to Sai. She was surprised... for barely anyone has ever said a word to her, and this gave a happy bounce to her step as she approached. "Hello!" She called softly and shyly, digging the inward front corner of her geta shoe on her left foot into the ground nervously. "Erm, do you know my dear brother, Natsume Shin?" She asked, a tucking her hands into their opposite sleeve openings. "I erm, ... uh... need someone to tell him I will be gone for a while. It might be a long while, too. I left a note. But, he's very busy a lot, so I need to make sure it's read." SaiyukiReizeiPaymonSaiyukiReizeiPaymon : It took a few seconds for Saya to see my wave, but part of me would be patient this day. The right corner of my mouth twitched at the 'me?' Saya mouths, and I nod my head, though the motion was apparently unneeded. I hadn't expected the woman to come..bouncing up toward me, but I would be alright with it, so long as she didn't get too close. "Hello," I responded, an evident smile in my tone. My head tilts at the question. "Yes, I do." I knew of him, of course, but the person who best KNEW him, was Ryu. Who strangely wasn't here either. I smiled again. "I will be sure to notify him of this, then. Safe travels." I hesitated for a moment. "Uh..may..Kami look over you..?" Was Kami right? Or should I have specified the exact one..? Oh geez..what if I blundered and did it wrong..perhaps I should have only mentioned Amaterasu.. NIAZRAHofGUARD: "Thank you!" She said brightly, with a bit of relief on her features. Her shoulders eased, and rolled back lightly against the pressure of the arrows strapped to her back. Then a bit of sadness reached her eyes, and a great deal of awkwardness rising to surface. "Please tell him that I love him very much." She said a bit stiffly, not sure how those words would be perceived. She flinched and toyed with her hair before releasing it sharpling, giving a quick bow. She rose once more, and her eyes were watery with emotion. "Bye, now! I must find the miko of the village." She plastered a fake smile on her pink lips, and with that, Saya bounded off. Her step was quick, and her heart comforted only in that the quicker she found the miko... the quicker she could return to her dearest brother. Possible mission..? SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head. "I will convey the message." Not having any siblings of my own, I wondered on the sentence that she loved her brother. Perhaps that was the same love a child held for their parents; or a friend to friend. At Saya's bow, I stood up and bowed in return, though it was most likely a little less smooth than her own; I was proficient in bows. "Toodles," I said with another wave, easily figuring out that the smile Saya put on her face was fake. I was a Master and body language and since she was leaving, it was easy to tell it was for something dreadfully important. Given how shy Saya usually was, she could always be found with her brother, so a trip by herself wasn't..I paused for a moment. I raised a finger. "Saya..would you like company for this?" It made sense in my head..she was apart of this village, after all. NIAZRAHofGUARD: Saya stopped, hearing as the voice called out to her. That was unexpected. She glanced over her shoulder first, in question. Twice now, she had been addressed. This was new to her. A faint blush rose over her youthful cheeks as she turned her body to face Sai. She would then purse her lips together, nervously running her tongue between them as they pressed. Finally, she shook her head. “I appreciate it, truly. But I must find the miko as an act of pilgrimage for Amatersau-hime, for my temple-sister has been lost. Yet may I please know your name?” She lowered her voice, eyelashes mirroring as well as she stared upon the ground bashfully. “You have been kind to me... I think you've said more to me then anyone here.” Glancing up, she stammered a bit. “T-t-..Thank you.” She offered a nervous but warming smile. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -after a while of playing with his little puppet he would slowly pull it up to him so he might ketch it when he reliased it from the crimson strings. letting out a quiet sigh yume would move to sit the puppet down beside him befor just seeming to stare of blankly- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head again. 'Perhaps so, but you are a member of the village. As a Shinobi, I am required to protect you, should you wish the assistance. One can never rule out bandits and the such.." I click my tongue, my usual habitual noise. "Suzuki Saiyuki. But you may call me Sai." I paused a moment. "The offer still stands. I know it would make your brother feel better, that you wouldn't make the trip alone." NIAZRAHofGUARD: Saya though about it, for a long and hesistant moment. Should she? Or shouldn't she? After all, she did not know the reason of the senior miko's delay in returning back to the shrine. Maybe she had to extend it, and there was no danger. Or, maybe the trip would indeed be dangerous. Saya was indecisive about this. On one hand, she felt she could use the help. On the other, someone really had to get the message to Shin, her brother. Finally, she resolved her doubts and provided with her answer. "Please, tell my dear brother first. I shall go to the shrine and provide further rations and supplies for travel. I would appreciate your protection over this humble and mere miko - very much so." She offered a now warmer smile... the young woman was slowly beginning to open up. "Thank you!" She had said, turning to face the shrine. "I'll meet you there, if that is ok? And don't forget - tell brother that I love him!" She beamed brightly, now hurriedly heading off in the direction of the Shinmei Shinto Shrine of the Yonshigakure. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I remained quiet, waiting for Saya to come to a decision. I smiled slightly. "Very well, then. Please, feel free to provide only yourself with rations. I will make up a package for myself. I will have a few questions for you, later, before we leave, if you don't mind." My mind was already racing about what I should take along. "And that is fine, I won't forget." I would have to later find out where said Shrine was..I had never been to it.. Category:Casual